Life is Confusing
by Janice C. Vasquez
Summary: Zim visits Dib at his home and is almost at a begging point for Dib to come with him somewhere. Why? Where? Read to find out. ZADR. My first fic. New chapter up!! R/R
1. Default Chapter

Dib moved over to his bed, his shirt almost completely soaked in blood. He sat down and as slowly as possible tried to pry his shirt off. He was careful to not disturb any wounds, but failed and winced in pain. He finally got the shirt off, but got tears to form in the process. He dried his eyes and threw his shirt away deciding he didn't want to go through the struggle of getting all of the blood out. Dib walked over to his bathroom and started the shower. Dib pulled off his boots with his pants and finally his boxers. He moved into the shower and tried to ignore the pain of the hot water flowing over his open wounds. He had to wash the dirt, sweat, and blood away to be able to bandage it. He stood silently, thinking about today's events to try to ignore the pain the hot water was causing. Dib watched the blood and dirt slowly flow down the drain when he head Gaz downstairs yelling. He couldn't make out what she was yelling about or who she was yelling at because of the flow of the water, but after a few seconds of questioning, he decided to ignore it. Dib grabbed the soap and started washing his chest and armpits. After a few seconds of cleansing he set the soap back down and the shower curtain opened. Dib kept his eyes on the soap and bit his bottom lip in embarrassment. Dib sighed and turned towards the person holding the shower curtain open. "Oh well, sooner or later in some weird kind of accident you were probably gonna see me naked anyway." Dib said with no enthusiasm whatsoever. Zim looked really pissed off for some reason, and that usually turns out bad. "I require your services and here you are in this.watery.thing." Dib was completely confused. "Get out now!" Zim grabbed Dib by the arm and pulled him out of the shower. Zim had his gloves on allowing him to stay burn-free from Dib's wet arms. Zim was about to pull Dib out the door when he grabbed his arm back from Zim. "Zim, what the hell is going on?!" Dib screamed at Zim. Zim looked at Dib frustrated. "There's no time, Dib-Human, you must come with me, NOW!" Zim then looked Dib over and hurriedly moved over to Dib's drawers and grabbed an armload of clothes and threw them on the bed. "Put on your clothes! We have to go!" Dib eyed Zim suspiciously and put on a pair of boxers and pants followed. He was having trouble getting his shirt on because of his wounds, but Zim walked over and helped him get the shirt onto his back without breaking the skin again. Dib moved over to his closet and grabbed his trench coat and slowly put it on careful not to hurt his back. When he turned around Zim had Dib's socks and boots waiting for him on the bed. Dib sat on the bed and put his boots on. Zim stood tapping his foot and Dib grabbed his comb off his dresser and combed his hair back to its original style and set his glasses on his nose. Zim had his arms crossed with anticipation written all over his face. "Could you be any slower?" Dib's eyes widened. "Hey, its your damn fault I have to do everything so damn slow. If you never hurt my back like this, we'd be out of here by now!" "Do not blame Zim for your laziness." Dib sighed frustrated. "Where the hell are we going, Zim?" "I can't tell you, you just have to trust me, Dib." Dib laughed. "This is the lamest idea you have ever had, Zim, if I trusted you do you think I would be trying to get you onto an autopsy table?" Zim slapped his forehead. "Dib, please don't make this harder than it has to be. You HAVE to come with me." "Give me one good reason to trust you." Zim thought for a few seconds and headed towards Dib's dresser and grabbed his camera. Zim took three pictures of himself. The three pictures came out of the bottom of the camera and Zim took one of the pictures and grabbed a pen on Dib's dresser. He quickly wrote on the back of the photo: "TO: DIB FROM: ZIM" And handed it to Dib and then gave him the other two. Dib stared in disbelief. Zim then pulled out a laser from his PAK and handed it to Dib. "Do you trust me now? If I start to kill you or something you have defense." Dib looked at the photos and then at the weapon. He shoved both in his pocket, sighed, and stared up at Zim. "I trust you." Dib could've sworn he had seen Zim smile, but it happened to fast for him to be sure. "Come on." Zim grabbed Dib's hand in a tight grip and swiftly walked down the stairs. Dib didn't know how to exactly explain it, but the way Zim held his hand felt like Zim actually cared about him. Dib knew there wasn't a lot of love there, but at least it was something. He'd never really felt something like that, with anyone, he liked it. They moved into the living room where Gaz was sitting on the couch playing her Gameslave. "Gaz, I don't know where Zim is taking me so I don't know when I'll be back. Or if I'll be back." Dib said sarcastically. They both walked out the door. Zim let go of Dib's hand and looked him straight in the eyes. "Listen, Dib, I know you don't like taking orders from anyone, but you must trust me enough to do whatever I say. And if you obey my orders, I won't have to knock you out. Do you promise to do whatever I say?" Zim said seriously. Dib stood confused. "It kind of depends on what you order me to do." "Dib, whatever I order you to do will not hurt you in anyway, agree now, we don't have much time." Zim was getting really frustrated. Dib stared at the ground thinking about numerous orders Zim could ask him to do and finally lifted his head back up and stared Zim in the eyes. "Do you promise you won't hurt me?" "Yeah, sure, whatever, Dib, we MUST leave NOW!" Zim grabbed Dib's hand again and began to pull him along. Dib grabbed his arm back. "I'm serious, Zim, do you promise you won't hurt me?" Zim sighed. "Yes, Dib, I promise not to hurt you. Now come with me!" Zim grabbed Dib's hands and started running down the street towards his base. After a while of running, Dib and Zim stopped exhausted. Zim let go of Dib's hand and determined how much farther they would have to run. Zim quickly thought of an idea. Zim picked up an unsuspecting Dib and pulled out his spider legs. Zim started running with his mechanical limbs. "You need to put on some weight, Dib-Human, you don't even challenge my amazing muscles." "Zim, everyone can see you with your leg.thingys. Your completely exposed.wait a minute.yes!" "That's the least of my worries, Human." After a few minutes of traveling, they finally ended up at Zim's base. Zim dropped Dib to the ground and then grabbed his arm and ran inside with him. "Zim, I want to know what the hell is going on!?!" "No time, just trust me!" Gir ran up to Zim happily (like always). "Master, your back! Yay, you got Dib!" Gir squealed excitedly. "Yah, Gir, come on, we have to leave. Follow me!" Zim ran to his other entrance to his lab and quickly opened it still yanking Dib along. "Yay, are we playin' follow da leadah!?" "Yeah, sure, Gir." They all went down to Zim's lab and Zim let go of Dib's hand. Zim rushed to his VootRunner and jumped in. Dib hesitated. "What are you waiting for, Dib-Human, we have to leave!" Gir was already in the Runner playing with Minimoose. "Where are we going, Zim?" Dib asked seriously. "You promised you'd obey my orders! You said you trusted me!" Zim started growling. "I don't want to go with you, Zim." Dib took a step back. "Dib, you have to! You don't understand! Get in the ship! Get in the ship, NOW!!" They both glared at each other for a while. ".Dib, please." Zim looked at Dib pleadingly. 'Did Zim just say 'please'?' Dib thought to himself. 'He promised he wouldn't hurt me, and I do have that laser.' Dib uncertainly sat in the ship and Zim closed the hood before Dib would have the chance to change his mind. Zim hurriedly started the ship and pressed a few buttons quickly and the roof of Zim's base opened up. The ship flew out of Zim's base. 


	2. NOTE

Okay, dudes here is the scoop. Listen I just realized I basically have no ideas of where I want to go with this story, okay I have one idea, but it basically has everyone dying. Also if I went with that idea it wouldn't have too much ZADR action. I have another story in progress that I REALLY want to get up, so I want to know from you guys if I should really continue this story. Of course after I'm done with my other story I'd probably get a few new ideas for this one and I'd most likely continue it later. Although I think this is a good story, I believe my other one is extremely better and easier to write. Yes, my other story is a ZADR and would most likely have more Zim/Dib action. So I want to know from you guys whether or not to continue this story and put my other one on hold, or to start my other story and put this one on hold. Review and tell me please. 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, guys. Since I didn't get too many reviews whether or not to continue I'm gonna get this chapter up and see if people still want me to continue. Well anyway I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. SwEeTiNsAnItY, you are my idol! Okay yeah, thanks for all the criticism guys, I'm only thirteen, I desperately need it. Yes, I know there were no paragraphs; I'm not that stupid. It's just when I uploaded it the paragraphs didn't go with it. I'm gonna see if I can fix that. Personal note: Jeffrey, I'm soooo sorry! You need to keep reading this, though, I have some of your ideas in it. Okay, just ignore that right there every1 else. You want to know something that REALLY sucks; my keyboard's backspace doesn't work. So every time I make a mistake I have to highlight it and push delete. It sucks; it gets extremely annoying after a while. Okay one more note: It's about 5 years in the future, so Dib is about 16 and Gaz 15. Sorry for not mentioning it earlier. Oh, and Peplos Kore said I need to explain things better, don't worry it will all make sense.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim; it belongs to Viacom and Jhonen.  
The ship continued flying straight up until they were finally out of the Earth's atmosphere. Dib watched planet Earth become smaller and smaller. He continued his gaze until a huge fiery explosion engulfed the Earth. ".no.NO!!" Dib watched in disbelief as huge chunks of land floated slowly past the ship and debris flew everywhere. Dib's brain kept telling him this had to be some kind of joke, but deep inside he knew it wasn't. Dib pounded his fists against the Voot's windows. "NO! NO! No, no, no." That was the only word Dib could find to express his current emotion. After of what seemed an eternity, the smoke and dust cleared to show nothing left of the Earth. Nothing. Dib pounded his fists on the window to the point where they stung.  
  
"Where's the Earth!!" Dib screamed to no one in particular. Tears were already forming in the corner of Dib's eyes and he was now breathing heavily as he continually pounded on various objects. Dib's mind was trying to sort out so many ideas and memories before he finally realized that Zim was in the ship with him. Dib turned towards Zim with an expression of pure hate on his face as Zim sat expressionless. "What the hell did you do, Zim!?" Dib tackled Zim ready to choke him. Dib's hands headed towards Zim's neck when he pulled out a mechanical leg and held it up to Dib's neck. Dib wrapped his hands around Zim's neck and the tip of the spider leg pressed against Dib's bare flesh as Zim stared up at Dib with hatred. Dib slowly got off of Zim never breaking his death glare with him. "You sick motherfucker! First you ruin my entire life and make everyone think I'm insane, then you DESTROY my ENTIRE planet and take me with you so you could see the expression on my face when my entire planet explodes, and then you won't even give me the pleasure of killing you!"  
  
"You need to shut your big mouth, Dib-Human! First of all Earth was a crappy planet to begin with, second of all I did not ruin your entire life, your the one who chose to follow me around for all those years, so you made yourself look insane! Third of all I DID NOT destroy your inferior planet and fourth of all I took you with me to SAVE YOUR LIFE! And here you are trying to kill your own savior!" A minute or two passed.  
  
"What do you mean you didn't destroy my planet?" Zim sighed.  
  
"Tak destroyed it. She came back to Earth for revenge and I've been trying to track and stop her WITHOUT your help for once, but she was too good. My computer detected her Irken bombs about an hour before they were going to set off. She had them planted everywhere, I wouldn't have been able to stop her even with your help. I was packing my things and getting ready to leave when suddenly an. emotion came over me and I felt that I would somehow be betraying you if I didn't take you with me. I was afraid I would somehow regret not taking you later, so I ended up bringing you with me."  
  
"What the hell am I suppose to do now, Zim? Huh? Go be dissected by a huge colony of aliens while you stand back and laugh?!"  
  
"I.I thought that I could talk to the Tallest. Maybe they'd let you stay."  
  
"Yeah, sure, right, Zim. Why the hell did you save, there's no reason for me to live. I'm the last of my species, what good does that do anyone? .I can't believe this just happened. All I have been protecting, it's all gone, my dad, my sister." Tears started to stream down Dib's cheeks again. Zim lifted Dib's chin up and kissed him deeply.  
  
Dib sat straight up in his bed breathing heavily with sweat covering his body.  
Review please! Yes, I know it was short, I'm a slow typer. 


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been waiting for a certain someone to review my story. Oh well, you know who you are, Monique. Oh and if you didn't get it in the last chapter, everything was a dream up to the last sentence of the story from the last chapter. Mmmyep. I decided I am gonna keep at this story, but I don't know when I'm gonna get the next chapter up because I have EXTREME writer's block as to what's gonna happen next. I think I am going to start a new story in the mean time. But don't worry no one knows when I will get a new idea for this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim; it belongs to the mean people at Viacom and Nickelodeon.  
Dib sat straight up in his bed breathing heavily with sweat covering his body. He reached for his glasses and sprinted out of his room and down the stairs; he turned the doorknob and ran down the street knowing his exact destination. After a few minutes of running he stopped and rested his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He looked at his watch/communicator that read 3:18 and sighed as he began to run.  
  
'Okay, Dib, we have already analyzed that that dream was too realistic to just be something that my imagination made up, it was either something Zim did or I could've somehow seen into the future, but if that was the future.' Dib began to run faster and sprinted through Zim's gnome field and bursted through Zim's door. Dib stood still a few seconds expecting the 'Intruder Alert' alarm to go off, but to his surprise nothing happened. 'He must have his security down.' Dib thought to himself as he walked through the base slowly until he came to the toilet in the kitchen. "Hmm." Dib stood in the waterless bowl and flushed himself down and in a matter of seconds he was in a huge lab just light enough to see Zim in the distance standing before a huge console screaming commands at his computer. Dib raised in eyebrow.  
  
'He still hasn't noticed I'm here.' Dib thought to himself as he watched Zim sit in a hovering chair with a frustrated look on his face, Dib gave a faint smile. He didn't know why, but for some reason he loved just watching Zim, he didn't know if it was the way he talked, acted, walked, screamed, or his egotistic. ness. Of course he was still Zim's enemy, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire from afar.  
  
Dib slowly moved over towards Zim careful not to make a sound, it was then Dib noticed he didn't have shoes on or pants for that matter. He was wearing his green alien boxers and a white tank top. Dib blushed to himself. 'Maybe I should talk with Zim later.' Dib then remembered why he had come and with a determined expression on his face finally managed to at least make a noise. He wasn't really used to wanting to get Zim's attention when he was in his lab. Dib cleared his throat hoping Zim would hear, but failed. He walked closer to Zim to see what he was working on out of curiosity.  
  
"Computer, show camera views of the city." Zim screamed at the computer as literally hundreds of live videos from all over the city played across Zim's large screen. Dib looked over the screen briefly as one section caught his eye, there was a video that resembled his room, a video that looked like his living room, and one that looked like the outside of his house. Dib squinted his eyes to make sure and then started wondering how Zim could have set cameras up without him noticing. "I swear, Dib, how am I suppose to get anything done when I keep having to check up with you and make sure your always in your room and not somewhere in my lab." Dib froze when he heard his name, but then realized Zim wasn't talking to him directly. "Computer, show close-up on the Dib-Human's bedroom." A close-up shot of Dib's bedroom played across the screen. The expression on Zim's face suddenly turned worried. "How could this be? I just checked up on him 5 minutes ago, how could he be gone! Computer, search cameras for any sign of the Dib."  
  
"Negative, no sign of Dib on cameras." Zim growled and Dib smirked and crossed his arms waiting for Zim to notice him. Zim started to act more panicked.  
  
"Computer, turn security system on!" A slight humming noise filled the room as it turned on. Instantly the 'Intruder Alert' warning played all over the house as Dib continued to stand still in place. Zim growled and jumped up from his chair only to be startled by Dib standing a few feet away from him. Zim slowly calmed down and gave a faint smirk and crossed his arms copying Dib coming to almost the exact height as him also. (Remember they be older.) "Computer, capture the Dib." Zim said casually. Dib looked worried as a mechanical device came towards him.  
  
"Whoa, wait, Zim, I'm not here to fight or take pictures, this is serious! Besides do I look like I came here to fight or spy?" Zim looked Dib over and lowered one eye.  
  
"Computer, shut off security." The mechanical arm coming after Dib moved back to the section from which it came. Zim waited for everything to be silent before he started speaking again. "So, Dib-Human, what is so important that you had to run all the way down here in your undergarments while it continues to be 42 degrees outside at 3:00 in the morning?" Zim waited patiently.  
  
"Okay, your probably not gonna believe me, but Tak's gonna come back and your gonna try and stop her from destroying the Earth, but fail and come to my house and find me in the shower and bring me with you and Gir and Minimoose and we're all gonna go in space and Earth's gonna explode thanks to Tak and I'm gonna get pissed at you and then break down crying and to comfort me you lift my chin up and." Dib stopped when he remembered the last part and his eye twitched. Dib had said the whole story a little too fast and Zim looked at Dib with a confused look on his face. A few seconds passed and Zim cleared his throat.  
  
"You speak craziness, Earth-Boy, you obviously had some kind of weird dream that was too realistic to handle. I do not serve as your psychiatrist, Dib- Human; it's late, go home." Dib growled.  
  
"That's the whole thing, Zim, the dream was too real! It couldn't have been my imagination; it had to be real, part of the future." Zim crossed his arms.  
  
"So you think in the future Tak will come back and destroy this world for revenge while I'm up in space with you, Gir, and Minimoose.comforting you." Dib nodded.  
  
"That's what I said." Zim stared up at Dib trying to humor him.  
  
"How exactly did I comfort you in this dream?" Zim asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Just the way people usually comfort each other, nice words, a pat on the back." Dib said nervously and Zim watched him suspiciously.  
  
"You're not telling me something, what is it your leaving out?  
  
"Nothing." Zim rolled his eyes.  
  
"I have known you for almost 6 years, Dib, I can tell when you're lying."  
  
"I'm not leaving anything out!"  
  
"You lie!!"  
  
"Just drop it, Zim!!"  
  
"How bad could it be? It can't be that embarrassing since I already found out about the whole "bed wetting" problem when you were 4!!" Dib stared in disbelief.  
  
"When did you learn about that!?!"  
  
"I have my ways, Dib. Now tell to ZIM!!!"  
  
"NO!" They were both basically up in each other's faces yelling at the top of their lungs both breathing heavily by now.  
  
"Computer, capture the Dib!!" Dib panicked.  
  
'What would Gaz think if she had to save me from down here in the middle of the night in my underwear?' Dib thought to himself and finally decided to give in. "Okay, I'll tell you!" Dib sighed.  
  
"Computer, cancel command. Now tell me!!" A few seconds passed and Zim stood tapping his foot.  
  
"Uh, urm, you know how people show affection, right?" Zim stared suspiciously not responding for a few seconds.  
  
"Yes." Zim said slowly. Dib struggled to get his next sentence out.  
  
"Well, you were, um, showing affection.to me." Dib closed his eyes in embarrassment, but to his surprise Zim was quiet. Dib opened his eyes slowly to see Zim staring at him.  
  
"What do you mean, Human?" Dib sighed.  
  
"How could I make this anymore clear? You were kissing me full-on the lips, tongue and everything!" Both of Zim's eyes widened in shock. Dib lowered his head in shame. " And the worst part is I have the whole dream sketched into my mind vividly." Dib glared at Zim cautiously. Zim started twitching in random places trying to picture it. After his small seizure Zim started speaking again.  
  
"Fool Earth-Boy, this pathetic dream of yours was obviously NOT any part of the future, since that would NEVER happen. You and your sick mind scare me." But then again Zim couldn't help from wondering.  
I know, bad place to stop it at, but this is where I kind of ran out of ideas. Please Review. 


	5. Chapter 4

Okay, I got a little inspiration, but only a LITTLE. So that means you only get a short chapter. Don't worry; I just am having this small debate whether to do an extremely stupid thing and combine another one of my stories with this one. Yep. I'm almost positive that's what I'm going to do. Again, I am sorry for this chapter being so short, but I don't know when I will be able to use the computer again. We only have one computer and I have a family of 5 people sometimes 6. I promise that in the next chapter this will start to develop a plot. So here is the next chapter, I have to get this out or nothing else I write will really work out. Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any other stuff; it belongs to Viacom, blah, blah, blah...  
SUNDAY MORNING 4:30  
  
Dib slowly made his way into his house walking as quietly as he possibly could since Gaz usually woke up around four. Dib was just headed up stairs when he heard a voice from behind him.  
  
"Where are you coming from?" Dib turned around slowly to face Gaz as she set her cereal down on the coffee table by the television.  
  
"I, um, went outside to see what temperature it was so I could figure out what to where today." Dib said as calmly as possible.  
  
"Oh." Dib sighed and began his walk up the stairs. "Have fun over at Zim's?" Dib stood shocked and slowly went back down the stairs. He went to set on the couch by Gaz.  
  
"What gave it away this time, Gaz?" Gaz picked up her cereal and took a bite.  
  
"You wouldn't go outside to see what type of clothing to wear, Dib, you wear the same thing everyday. And another thing, the only other time you have ever went outside in your underwear was when you thought the yeti next door was going to set our house on fire."  
  
"Well what else would he have done with that lighter?"  
  
"Your so weird, Dib, I'm surprised I'm even related to you. Sooo, what did you do at Zim's? Or should I say with him?"  
  
".You have such a sick mind, Gaz. Nothing happened, I went over there because I had this dream with Zim in it and it was bugging me."  
  
"And what part did Zim play in this dream of yours, Dib?"  
  
"Shut up! I think I somehow saw into the future or something because the dream was so realistic, but Zim thinks it has nothing to do with the future. I don't know what to think, Gaz."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The Earth exploded. Zim saved me and we were both up in space."  
  
"Ya know, Dib, it has been known for people to have realistic dreams, most of the time it's when they want something to happen so badly, but don't know it in their conscious minds. It's one of those freak things. That's probably what happened to you."  
  
"But I don't want the Earth gone, I'm trying to save it remember?"  
  
"Like I said, it's something they don't know they want. Only in the depths of their minds do they know the truth."  
  
"But I don't like Zim!!" Gaz raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What exactly HAPPENED in your dream, Dib?" Dib blushed.  
  
"Forget it, Gaz. I'm gonna go finish my homework." Dib headed back up the stairs and about half way he heard Gaz.  
  
"And you say I have the sick mind, Dib." 


	6. Chapter 5

Here I am again. I'm sorry about this chapter's lateness/shortness. I'm having family problems. Oh such family problems I am having. You guys probably forgot all about this story. That's okay here's a recap: Dib have dream. Dib go to Zim's. Zim think he be crazy. Zim let him go home safely. He tell Gaz. Gaz say some dreams are realistic only if you want them to happen, not if they are part of the future. That's basically it. This isn't one of my favorite chapters, really. Oh well tell me what you think of it. Oh yeah. I got rid of my writer's block by combining this story with one of my other stories. So this chapter right here was originally going to be a totally different story, but with some minor alterations. tada, it becomes a part of this story instead. Woohoo. Enjoy. One more thing. A prize will be given to the first person that can tell me what movie this word is from: Shibby. Where is that word from? Of course I know, but I'm just curious how many people have seen the movie. So now use your brains and think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim. It belongs to Jhonen and Nickelodeon.  
Setting: School, Next day: Monday.  
Zim threw Dib to the ground and Dib hurriedly got up. "Alien Scum!"  
  
"Foolish Earth-Monster!"  
  
"Why don't you guys fuckin' cut it out? It has been the same routine every single day for all these years!" Gaz yelled at her brother and Zim at the same time.  
  
"If we quit fighting we couldn't be rivals, Gaz, and I doubt a friendship has crossed either of our minds." Dib said as he stared at Zim the whole time waiting for his next attack.  
  
"Haven't you noticed yet, Dib, that Zim thinks fighting you is some sort of a game?" Gaz yelled at Dib.  
  
"Leave us alone, Gaz!" Gaz sighed and walked over to the side of the highskool. Dib gleamed at Zim.  
  
"Poor pitiful Dib, afraid to make his next move because of the almighty Zim whose superior power could break every bone in your body." Dib laughed.  
  
"Yeah right, Zim, your scrawny little body couldn't keep me pinned to the ground for a minimum of 5 milliseconds." Zim growled and tackled Dib to the ground. Dib struggled to get free and Zim was enjoying every second of it. At that moment a girl walked by.  
  
"Get a room!" Dib growled and at that same moment the bell rang. Zim slowly got off of Dib and as soon as he got up pushed Zim who glared at him evilly. They both walked into their homeroom, which they unfortunately had together. They both sat at opposite sides of the room and as soon as they walked in almost everyone in the class started whispering. Dib raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged it off as he watched Zim throughout the entire period hardly listening to his teacher.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zim and Dib both got out of the highskool building staring at each other the whole time as they both walked down the steps. When they reached the sidewalk a large crowd approached them.  
  
"Hey look, it's the faggots!" Dib sighed. This wasn't the first time Dib had been ridiculed about his sexuality and to make it short he was pretty use to it, but he knew for a fact NO ONE had ever confronted Zim about his sexuality and right now Dib could care less about his well-being and cared more about how Zim was going to react.  
  
"What are you dis-gust-ing meat-pigs talking about?  
  
"Like you don't know you homo!" A few seconds passed for Zim to catch that one.  
  
"Homo? As in homosexual? Why would you filthy meat-pigs even bother wasting the time trying to guess my sexuality in the first place?" Zim screamed at the group of teenagers surrounding them.  
  
"Don't even bother trying to hide it, Zim, look at how much you hang around Dib. It's so obvious!" Zim squinted an eye.  
  
"What does the Dib-Pig have to do with this?"  
  
"Well, duh, you two are gay lovers, so I think he has a lot to do with it!" A cheerleader exclaimed.  
  
"Gay-lovers?" Zim started twitching uncontrollably trying to picture it. "That's disgusting!" Zim stated after he calmed himself down.  
  
"Stop trying to fuckin' hide it, you faggots! Move to some fag skool!"  
  
"You are all repulsive beings and deserve to be enslaved!" From then on Zim and Dib were both completely speechless. Dib decided to handle this like he would any other threats; he decided to walk away.  
  
"We didn't say you could leave!" Torque, who Dib once considered to be his friend, was now another popular jock and he and some of his other muscular buddies started moving towards Zim and Dib. In terror they both took off running and the gang followed close behind. After a while of running they were a considerable amount of distance ahead of Torque's gang. They both rounded a corner and hid in an alley, Dib headed straight towards the dumpster in a desperate attempt to hide from the jocks and Zim followed. Both boys breathed heavily and neither boy dare say a word from fear of being caught. About a minute later they watched the gang jog past the alley and as soon as Zim and Dib were sure they were out of hearing range they both sighed. Zim moved away from the dumpster, but was still cautious about being caught.  
  
"This is all your fault, Dib-Human!" Dib got up and moved towards Zim to face him.  
  
"What? How is it my fault!"  
  
"You and your --- gayness!  
  
"Gayness?"  
  
"Yes! If you weren't gay none of this would've happened!" Zim moved closer to Dib in a complete rage.  
  
"How would you know I was gay anyway, huh!?!" Zim glared at Dib evilly.  
  
"Don't think I haven't seen you stare at my ass, Dib-Human!" Zim screamed. Dib's face began to turn red.  
  
"You saw me," Dib said in a small voice. "How!?!"  
  
"I have cameras EVERYWHERE, Dib, I go over the tapes. You know you must really get desperate sometimes to go as low as to stare at the ass of a totally different species, not to mention your own arch-nemesis!  
  
"Shut up, Zim. You mean nothing to me and you know it."  
  
"Sure, Dib, you know denial can't get you out of your problems."  
  
"What? Do you WANT me to like you? Just so you'd feel superior in your own sick way or what? Your mind disgusts me sometimes."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one who's having dreams where your enemy is trying to get into your pants." Zim looked at Dib disgusted as Dib pushed him up against a wall.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Zim!"  
  
"What are you gonna do, rape me?" Zim looked at Dib with a sly grin.  
  
"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you, Zim! Then I'll take your ass down to the government and I'll stand back watching as they rip your gut open and horrible alien parts fill their stench with the room! Your gonna die, Zim, your never taking over this Earth and you are NEVER going to defeat me!"  
  
"Woo, getting a little over-confident there, Dib? Let's see it. Kill me. Rip my guts open and laugh as my blood fills this alley. Go ahead. Kill me." Dib let go of Zim. Zim brought a gun out of his PAK and threw it at Dib, which he reluctantly caught. "Shoot me, Dib, get this whole battle over, and prove to the world you aren't crazy." Moments sat in silence as Dib stared at the gun and thought of all the dreams and hopes that could be accomplished by pulling one little trigger. And all the constant problems that could be simply fixed by one swift hand motion. That's when the memories came flooding back. Zim helping him save the Earth. Zim capturing him and performing experiments on him up in space. Zim saving him from his nightmare world. Zim trying to squash out all life on Earth. Zim warning him of Tak, Zim warning him of the danger his planet was in when the Planet Jackers stole the Earth, and Zim saving the Earth that time also. And last Zim not killing him when he came into his house last night. Then Dib finally came to his final decision. Dib sighed.  
  
"I got to go, Zim." Dib handed the gun back to Zim and walked away with his head down.  
  
"WHAT! You dare not execute Zim! Me, Zim! Have not I been horrible enough for you to shoot?!" zIm looked at Dib with an angry expression.  
  
"Do you know what your saying, Zim? Your suppose to be happy I haven't killed you." A look of sudden realization came over Zim's face. A few seconds later Zim dared to speak again.  
  
"Ha. I knew you couldn't do it. You'll never be able to get rid of me, Dib. NEVER! I AM ZIM!" Dib growled and threw Zim to the ground.  
  
"Do you want me to kill you, Zim? Your right at the brink of death and life and here you are flaunting around like your hot shit!"  
  
"You couldn't kill me anyway, henceforth I now know this as a fact and will use it against your will." Zim started to get back up only to be tackled by Dib to the ground again. At that same exact moment the gang following Zim turned the corner.  
  
"Look guys, they couldn't wait until they got inside!" One of the kids hanging with Torque exclaimed. Dib's eyes widened as he hurriedly tried to get off of Zim only to succeed in Torque smashing him back down on top of him, which received a groan from Zim.  
  
"Hurry, give me your camera!" A scrawnier kid handed Torque a camera as his friends held Dib onto Zim which wasn't very hard to do, due to the fact Zim and Dib's weight together only added up to one of those jocks. Dib didn't dare count the number of clicks heard coming from the camera as that would probably only make it worse. Dib cautiously looked down on Zim to only find a deathly glare.  
  
Well, there's another chapter. Please review. 


End file.
